It has been found desirable to locate an electronic viewfinder or a monitor, monitoring the image "seen" by a television camera in such a position that it can be located independently of the alignment of the camera with respect to a subject. This permits the camera operator to follow the scene being picked up by the camera on the monitor screen, and to control the camera in accordance with directions, for example from the director of a play or the like, without necessarily physically following all movements of the camera. Electronic viewfinders or electronic monitors used with cameras frequently are horizontally rotatable as well as vertically pivotable with respect to the camera housing. Some cameras have an essentially flat top surface from which a power block extends, housing parts of the camera and, additionally, a widely visible "red-light" indicator, showing that the camera is ON. Movement of the viewfinder may cause damage to the power and particularly to the "red-light" indicator unless the movement of the viewfinder is so arranged that the viewfinder will be out of the way with respect to the tower and "red-light" indicator when being rotated with respect to the camera housing.